grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Zyl and Janet
Zyl and Janet are a composite character in Mini-Grand 5113 Profile Biography: On one gray, snowy morning in late November, Janet Brass woke up in the basement of her apartment complex chained to the wall. Next to her was a laptop computer; on her other side, her roommate Zylkorabon, in quite a similar position. He gave the best approximation of a smile that a circular mouth can manage. "About time you woke up." Yawning, she raised her manacled hands to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Mm, morning to you too. The hell are we in the basement." "I shall answer that." Down the stairs came a mustached man wearing a labcoat and an odd set of goggles, carrying a pouch of assorted hooks, yarn, pins, needles and circuitry. "Do you recall me, Ms. Brass?" Janet stared at him for a moment. "Um... the landlord?" "Not MERELY the landlord, you fool!" He slammed his hand against the heater, only to promptly recoil in pain and frantically blow on it. Once finished, he continued. "Once, I was your biology professor." "Oh, Mr. Doty. Nice to see you again! How's the kids?" Zylkorabon sighed. "Let him monologue." Mr. Doty scowled and continued. "After you left the university, I sought vengeance on you, as well as all my other laziest students. So with my patented gene-merging machine, I merged my DNA with the third-most ruthless creature of all time... A LANDLORD! I couldn't find a lawyer or politician in time, you see. Also the rent was coming due and I'd spent all my money on a gene-merging machine, so that was a little side bonus." Janet blinked and furrowed her brow. "Okay, what I do remember from your class, that's not how genes work." Zylkorabon just stared at her, clearly exasperated. "That's right, Janet, make the crazy man even more pissed off." Doty began pacing the room. "But there was an unexpected side effect. I had always loved knitting, but the landlord was more of a crocheting enthusiast. These conflicting desires merged, causing me to-- subconsciously at first, but then knowingly-- develop the horrible hybrid of KNICHETTING! Now I can attach anything to anything given enough yarn!" Zyl continued for him. "The point being that if you don't write a five-page research paper in the next twelve hours to make up for the fact that you never completed a single paper in his class, he'll combine us into one monstrous being!" ---------------------- Janet continued flipping through the channels, occasionally asking Zylkorabon to lean down so she could get a handful of tortilla chips for the both of them. Mr. Doty sat next to them, enjoying some hummus. Zylkorabon sighed. "I can't believe you actually let him go through with knitting you to me." Doty smiled. "I can't believe you paid me twenty bucks plus yarn expenses for this!" Janet shrugged. "I can't believe you expected me to do a paper when Real Housewives of Boise was on in half an hour." Despite himself, Zyl cracked a circular smile-ish sort of thing. "What are we going to do with you, Janet?" Description: Zylkorabon is a very large, sapient worm. His body segments are colored in such a way to suggest stripes, and he has a sort of mace-thing at the end of his tail like an anklyosaurus. He has four eyes and various facial markings. Janet is a somewhat short and slightly overweight woman of roughly 23 years old. She has short hair (dyed a dark green) and wears a black hairband, as well as a gray hooded sweatshirt. She is waist-deep inside of Zylkorabon, acting as his only arm. Zylkorabon tends to be thoughtful and scheming. His plans unfold with varying degree of success; sometimes they'll unfold perfectly, and other times they'll completely blow up in his face. He has considerable affection towards Janet, but often grows exasperated with her. Janet is, above all else, lazy. She doesn't particularly enjoy doing much of anything, especially if she's being told to. She's quite cheerful and friendly as a general rule, but has a bit of a tendency toward sarcastic humor, which can come across as more biting than it's intended to be. Items/Abilities: In addition to Zyl's FANTASTIC WORM ABILITIES (MACE TAIL! CHOMPY BITES! PRETTY GOOD AT TRAVELING THROUGH WATER!), Janet provides two hands, each with opposable thumbs (pretty useful). They're also both pretty good at bluffing. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Composite Characters